Conventionally, a combination weighing device has been used which weighs a plurality of containers while conveying the same, selects containers that will participate in combination weighing based on the results of weighing, and discharges articles from the containers.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-270031 (published on Sep. 25, 2003) discloses a combination weighing device capable of improving the success rate of combination weighing by weighing articles placed in a plurality of containers that move along a circulation path formed in a vertical plane and by transferring the articles from a container which was not selected to participate in combination weighing to a different container so that the container participates in combination weighing again.